Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei is a character who continued to appear in the series since his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2. He is also one of the characters cut from Dynasty Warriors 6, but he returns in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. Formerly a Wei soldier, he was tricked to joining Shu in order to become Zhuge Liang's successor. He eventually becomes one of the shining hopes for Shu's future. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 19 years old and his height is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). In Kessen II, his height is 175 cm (close to 5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Jiang Wei is the son of a reputed general who excels in martial arts and scholarly studies. Originally an officer of Wei, his talents are noticed by Zhuge Liang and, impressed by the strategist's abilities, he joins Shu. He contributes greatly to Shu's later campaigns against Wei and Wu. In the newest title, Jiang Wei continues to stand by Shu after Wu Zhang Plains and loyally fights for his kingdom until his last. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends is the Defense of Jian Ge, in which he needs to defend the cowardly Liu Chan from Wei's army. Fearsome generals such as Cao Ren, Xu Huang and Xu Zhu attack the Shu army. Liu Chan, who cannot stand the bloodshed and warfare any longer, flees from his home to surrender. Jiang Wei, wanting to uphold his promise to his mentor, does everything in his power to prevent this from happening by closing gates along the way. When he reaches Zhong Hui, the Wei general implores him to not throw his life away and return to Wei. Jiang Wei responds by reaffirming his loyalty for Shu and drives the opposition back. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Jiang Wei starts his story as an officer in Wei. Since his father passed away when he was young, he spent his childhood being raised by his mother. For her sake, he joins the military but soon sees his talents unappreciated by his commanding officers. Though disappointed by Ma Zun's leadership, Jiang Wei takes part in the offensive against Zhuge Liang's army. During the battle, an impostor of Jiang Wei attacks the defending army, making Ma Zun doubt Jiang Wei's integrity and further forcing the youth to prove himself. Upon defeating the strategist, however, he grows to respect Zhuge Liang's faith in him and joins Shu. As his protege, he tries to prove his worth against Sima Yi's tactics. While Zhuge Liang is busy with preparing for the final battle of the Northern Campaign, Jiang Wei leads a decisive victory against Wu at Bai Di Castle. He continues to lead the Shu army after his mentor's passing, successfully unifying the land under Shu. He acts as Liu Chan's advisory after the battle, wielding Zhuge Liang's fan as a keepsake. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan at the Battle of Mt. Qi. During Shu's Northern Campaign, Zhuge Liang surprisingly orders a retreat from the mountain. In Jiang Wei's version of the stage, he assists the Prime Minister's strategy by luring the three advance troops towards the mountain. Once three Wei generals hold their positions, Shu's army feigns a retreat but Jiang Wei remains on the field. If he successfully hides his presence from Wei's scouts, the Shu army reappears on the field and launches an ambush from three points on the map. They can easily entice Zhang He forward and cause the general's demise. Should Jiang Wei be spotted, Sima Yi catches onto the ruse and the Shu army will need to issue a real retreat due to lack of supplies. Jiang Wei will then fight the entire Wei army by himself. Warriors Orochi Jiang Wei is one of the many who opposes the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi. He previously joined the resistance lead by Ma Chao and fought against the army lead by Sun Ce. After this he is surrounded by the serpent army at Nanzhong. With Yoshihiro's aid, they successfully trap the officers leading the frontal assault and demoralize the Orochi army. Grateful for his ally's assistance, he joins Zhao Yun's army. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves Shu to test himself and finds service under Yuan Shao. When Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao at Shizugatake, Jiang Wei is given the chance to test his mettle. They soon realize that his sons are fighting amongst one another and Yuan Shao entrusts Jiang Wei with a letter to clear the struggle. When the Shu officer is caught, he defects to Wei and convinces Yuan Xi to join him. At Yamatai, he and Toshiie attempt to locate and capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, they were unaware of Da Ji's well prepared defenses. However, they are given aid by Nagamasa and his allies, the Asakura. In the end, Himiko escapes but they capture Da Ji. He shares his dream stage with two other young strategists, Lu Xun and Sakon, as they strive to prove themselves to their masters. Jiang Wei sees through Zhuge Liang's ambush and counters by using the area for his own purposes. Feigning an all out offensive, he tricks his master to run into his trap. Impressed, Zhuge Liang praises that his student finally surpassed him. Kessen In Kessen II, Jiang Wei is a young man who wishes to fight with Liu Bei. He is a man of simple origin and appears when Zhao Yun returns to Shu. His defeated quote implies that he greatly respects Zhuge Liang, but this isn't expanded on in the game's story. He rides into battle as reinforcements and continues to serve Liu Bei from then on. He serves as a political adviser and fights with a volunteer army consisting of men from Tian Shui. He is good with both magic and warfare, making him one of the more balanced units in battle. Character Information Personality Steadfast and a bit hot-blooded, Jiang Wei is a formal perfectionist who strives to always act his best. Lionizing Zhuge Liang as "Prime Minister", he hopes to someday make his mentor proud. Though competent in war and strategies, he suffers from a slight inferiority complex when he experiences failure and is known for profusely apologizing to Zhuge Liang when this occurs. However, these setbacks do not completely dwarf his spirit and he is always eager to learn from his mistakes. He is depicted as a bud of fresh talent; depending on the scenario, he is either too green to overstep his idol's shadow or is more than capable of leading Shu after Zhuge Liang's death. A faithful student to his mentor, he sometimes forgets his composure and zealously shouts his defense for Zhuge Liang if someone berates him. Zhuge Liang, though appreciating his enthusiasm, may chide him to restrain himself. Aside from the Prime Minister, Jiang Wei is respectful towards his other allies in Shu, addressing them with the terms "master" or "lady". His politeness carries into the Warriors Orochi series, wherein he additionally praises Nagamasa, Ranmaru, and Mitsunari. Since he takes his mentor's place in the later battles of the era, he is often a rival to Sima Yi as they clash wits at Wu Zhang Plains. Dynasty Warriors 5 and its spin-offs imply a minor rivalry between him and Lu Xun, the former mainly denouncing the latter's "mistaken" reputation. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he treats Sakon, Ieyasu, and Taigong Wang as his cross universe rivals. Character Symbolism Jiang Wei's weapon of choice for his older appearances is the same weapon for a character who appears within Journey to the West and Fengshen Yanyi, Erlang Shen (known as Yang Jian in the latter source). It is a type of heavy spear also called the Three Point Double Edge Blade or the literal alternative, the Second Son Saber. The original name for his Level 11 weapon is either a reference to the Four Divine Beast of the Constellations or the Four Noble Truths in Buddhism. In the latter case, the truths is a type of philosophy for meeting, identifying, confronting, and eliminating suffering in life. These four truths are sometimes categorized with aging, life, illness, and death. To live is to suffer; to experience and accept suffering is a part of life. The second part of his weapon's name implies that the victim of his swings will feel the sensations of all four entities/events within an instant. His third and fourth weapons possibly alludes to one of Zhuge Liang's famous nicknames. Within Chinese legends, a dragon was said to hide a treasured gem within its mouth. If his mentor is the "Sleeping Dragon", then Jiang Wei is its treasure -or in this case, jaw. Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (English) * Joshua Seth - Dynasty Warriors 5, Kessen II (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English) * O In-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * An Yong-uk - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yōko Iwasaki - Kessen II (Japanese) * Yasunori Masutani - Sangokushi Koumeiden * Ryō Horikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Jiang Wei/Quotes *"I will risk everything and vanquish you, Serpent King!" *"Jiang Wei is here!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Releases a fire orb that explodes after a few seconds. : , : An upward strike that knocks enemies into the air. : , , ( , , ): Slices forwards and then reverses with the blunt end, ended with a spin and lash with the spear. : , , , : Holds his spear forward and pushes forward using it like a bar. : , , , , : Slashes upwards releasing a small white tornado that knocks enemies upwards. : , , , , , : Dashes forwards lancing opponent, then turns around and makes a huge slash. : : Holds spear diagonally down then start spinning : , : Jump, then a wide swipe downwards. : , : Jiang Wei jumps, followed by multiple thrusts downwards while hovering in the air. Horse Moveset : : Jiang Wei leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides as the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Jiang Wei rolls forward. :R1: Using some musou, he rapidly thrusts his spear forward, casting a spell that emits a wave of lightning bolts in front of him. :direction + R1: Quick spinning kick to his front. Unblockable. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 4 and onward, Jiang Wei is an exellent beginner character and is good in many situations. His C3 is one of the best crowd-clearing attacks in the series, and is good at opening certain defenses. His second special in Warriors Orochi can be considered cheap, since it's a fast attack that is unblockable and costs little to no musou. One of his only weaknesses is that musou is hard to aim fully, but gets easier with each installment. Weapons :See also: Jiang Wei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Blink *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Wei) *Location: In the route leading west of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat the reinforcement general, Gao Xiong. *Strategy: When the battle starts, there will be two bases under attack, do not go save them. A fake Jiang Wei will appear and the commander will be suspicious. Later, the commander will try to escape by going to the Northeast corner of the map. Gao Xiong appears. Slay him. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery jiangwei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-jiangwei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Jiangwei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Jiang_Wei_dw5art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Jiang_Wei_dw5.png|Dynasty Warriors 5 render A-jiangwei.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 render File:Jiangwei-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Jiangwei-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z File:Jiangwei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters